Omarosa Manigault
|Currently1 = Jury Member|FacebookUserName = OFFICIALOMAROSA}}Omarosé "Omarosa" Onée Manigault-Newman was a houseguest on Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US). Coming in as one of the biggest reality television villains, Omarosa found herself on the outs at the first eviction and nominated at the second nomination ceremony, but managed to escape eviction and get off the other's radar by using her social game and skills to manipulate the majority of the houseguests. She took out big targets such as Shannon Elizabeth and James Maslow. Throughout the season she talked about her time in the White house specifically with president Donald Trump. At the final 5, she was nominated, and when she failed to win the veto she was evicted in a unanimous 2-0 vote, placing 5th and becoming the seventh member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS Age: 43 Hometown: Youngstown, Ohio Current city: Jacksonville, Florida Occupation: Television personality Three adjectives that describe you: Devoted, dynamic, and driven. Favorite activities: As a newlywed, I enjoy traveling the world with my husband. What do you think will be the most difficult part of living inside the Big Brother house? The most difficult part of living in the house will be being away from my family. What moment in your career do you think prepared you to live in the Big Brother house? Nothing can really prepare you for an experience like this (unless you're a goldfish). Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? Jeff and Jordan are adorable. Big Brother champ Evel Dick and Howard from Season 15 are two of my faves. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? My strategy is to enjoy this once in a lifetime experience! My life's motto is… If you want to go FAST, go alone, if you want to go FAR, go together! What would you take into the house and why? The Bible my husband bought me as a wedding gift. Fun facts about yourself: - Big Brother fan. - Military chaplain. - Collegiate athlete. - Avid golfer. Player History - Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) Competition History Food History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother *She appeared in the audience during the finale of Big Brother 20 (US), seated next to future Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) houseguest Kato Kaelin. *She returned on Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) on Day 21 to host the HOH competition. Trivia *Omarosa did not participate in any pre-season press for Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US), likely due to her last minute addition. **The cast was originally supposed to consist of 10 HouseGuests, but once Omarosa became available, she was added, bumping it up to 11. *Omarosa is the first houseguest to win HOH twice on Celebrity Big Brother. She was later followed by Ross Mathews. **She is the only female to hold the title more than once. *Omarosa is tied with Shannon, Ariadna, and Marissa for the most competitions won by a female in Celebrity Big Brother (US), with 2 competition wins each. *Both times Omarosa was HOH, Ross was one of her original nominees. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Celebrity Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 1 (US Celebrity) Contestants Category:African-American Contestants Category:5th Place Category:Season 1 (US Celebrity) Jury Members